beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Yu Tendo
This is an article about the Anime Character. For the manga counterpart of the same name, see here. Yu Tendo (天童遊 Tendou Yuu) is a recurring character that appears in the Metal Saga, making his debut in Beyblade: Metal Fusion and was Gingka Hagane's first opponent in the Battle Bladers, as well being a creator of the tournament right after he won the Survival Battle. Yu is a genius Blader who just wants to have fun with his Beyblade Flame Libra T125ES. He is a former member of the Dark Nebula, who separated from them after they turned on him and tried to destroy his Libra. Soon after that, he made friends with Gingka Hagane, and later became the substitute-member of the Japanese Representative Team, Team GanGan Galaxy during the World Beyblade Championships. The Team took 1st Place and became the Best Beybladers in the World. During the Championships, Yu's tag-partner was Tsubasa Otori. Physical Appearance Yu is a rather small, young boy with pale skin and distinctive facial features and peridot green eyes that are usually shining with joy. He has fluffy yellow/orange hair that spikes over the top and back of his head and as bangs over his forehead. Yu wears a white jacket paired white shorts that stop at his knees with sky blue sleeve ends and lapels with brown buttons and lime green markings that resembles the color of his Flame Libra. He also wears white mid-calf length, boot-like shoes with sky-blue highlights. He is just slightly taller than Kenta, and Tithi because of his hair. Personality Yu has a typical happy-go-lucky, carefree, fun-loving and cheerful personality, as expected for a child his age, and a real love for Beyblading. Though he's very young and generally good natured, he is a strong blader, intelligent, and an astute observer as well as having strong convictions. He has a tendency to idolize strong bladers who beat him and hates to be marginalized like being called a little boy, which Tsubasa calls him for fun, just to get Yu mad. Due to his age, he also tends to whine a lot, too. Like any typical child, he loves ice cream, pizza and various other items throughout the show. Even at Dark Nebula, he was seen at one point in a room full of toys. Also he seems to like animals. He enjoys battling, and gets whiny when someone else gets to battle strong opponents and/or his opponent is weak. He also enjoys giving nicknames to some people as a sign of friendship. He calls Kyoya "Yo-Yo" or "Kyo-Yo" ("TateKyo" in the Japanese version) who hates it to be called so, Benkei "Benben", Kenta "Kenchi", Gingka "Gingky", Hikaru "Hippity-hop", and Masamune "Mr. Butt-in-Ski", then "Masamoo-moo". Yu generally matures over the seasons. In Metal Fusion he still acts very child-like, often following the lead of others without a thought for consequence. While he still complains immaturely in Metal Masters, he becomes quite responsible in Metal Fury. Here, he is first shown accepting when he can't battle. Additionally, he begins caring for Tithi, often serving as a voice of maturity for him. Beyblade: Metal Fusion Prior to joining the Dark Nebula Yu is shown training alone in a desert. Doji picks him up there and Yu easily accepts to become a Dark Nebula member, seeing it seems fun. He quickly learns to idolize the fearsome Ryuga, going as far as to rant on endlessly about how 'awesome' Ryuga is and prematurely call him his 'best friend'. For the Dark Nebula, Yu participates in the Survival Battle tournament. He wins and declares that his victory wish is another tournament, Battle Bladers, hosted by the Dark Nebula. This is, of course, in accordance with Doji, but also Yu's own wishes for more fun battles. At first he is very opposed to the uptight Tsubasa Otori joining the organization, but he has to accept working alongside him eventually. They were given multiple tasks by Doji, including inspecting Kenta and Hyoma. In the tournament, Yu has to face Gingka very early on - a battle which he loses. He isn't mad about it though, because Gingka teaches him the fun in Beyblading with friends. After the first Dark Nebula bladers lose in Battle Bladers and are punished for their failure, Yu first begins to understand what kind of cruel organization he's been following. He himself has lost to Gingka, but still insists Ryuga would never do something like that to him, a presumed friend. It is true, that it's not Ryuga who he ends up battling but Reiji Mizuchi. Without mercy, Reiji threatens to destroy Yu completely, but Yu manages to use his special move to escape. Despite being injured, Yu manages to reach Gingka and his friends, explaining the dark inner workings of the Dark Nebula to them. He gets to know that Kenta will be facing Reiji next and lends him Libra's performance tip to assist him. However, the Dark Nebula does not let go of Yu so easily and soon after he's kidnapped. He isn't rescued until shortly before Gingka's final battle against Ryuga, in which he cheers on him. Beyblade: Metal Masters Yu becomes the alternate member of Team GanGan Galaxy after losing to Masamune Kadoya, who becomes a full on member. Yu has battled in the world championship multiple times. He faced Aleksei in a stadium that disabled his Flame Libra T125ES's special move, but defeated his Burn Wolf SW145WD against the odds after talking to Aleksei about the Bey spirit. Yu has also faced Sophie, Wales, Damian Hart, Enzo and Selen Garcia as well. Unfortunately, Yu and Tsubasa Otori were sent to the hospital after their deadly battle with Damian and his Hades Kerbecs BD145DS. When Yu recovered, he, the rest of GanGan Galaxy, and their friends traveled to HD Academy to stop Dr. Ziggurat. During this fight for the planet, Yu was trapped in an Arrangement capsule. He was able to break out by launching Libra and using Inferno Blast, and ran into a room with a stadium to see that Tsubasa finished his battle with Team Star Breaker's Jack, who had faced Ryuga in the final championship round and lost, as Ryuga defeated his bey and made it a part of Jack's "art", keeping Meteo L-Drago from losing the battle. Jack's Evil Befall UW145EWD had lost to Tsubasa and Earth Eagle 145WD. Tsubasa would have been Jack's opponent in the final battle if it hadn't been for his run in with Damian's Kerbecs. Finally, victory is achieved by Gingka and Galaxy Pegasus, and Yu, along with his friends, is saved from the clutches of Ziggurat and Twisted Tempo (Basalt Horogium) 145WD. Beyblade: Metal Fury Yu is absent for a long time in Metal Fury on account of a training journey. He later reappears when Kyoya is searching for a monster to defeat and Yu is on the exact same mission. Yu then notices Kyoya's new bey and thinks it is very impressive. He then challenges Kyoya to a battle to which the latter reluctantly agrees. The battle begins and Kyoya notices that Yu has really harnessed Libra's power to the limit. Yu then uses a new special move called Final Inferno Blast which is an improved version of the old move and Kyoya counters with his King Lion Crushing Fang but the battle is interrupted by an unknown bey owned by the monster. The monster then grabs his bey and runs off and the two follow him. Yu comes up with a plan to capture the monster and they manage to capture him. They then find out that its only a young boy named Tithi who just wants to battle but is very shy so he lives up in the mountains and wears a mask so everyone thinks he is a monster. Yu then challenges Tithi to a battle and it is on as Kyoya watches closely to determine whether Tithi is the legendary blader of Venus because he possesses Death Queatzalcoatl. The battle is fierce and quite even. In the end Yu release his Final Inferno Blast but Tithi counters with his own special move, Ishtar Impact which sends Yu down to defeat. Kyoya is then convinced of his early thoughts and battles Tithi but the latter is unwilling. Tithi holds back while he is hammered by Leone. Just as Leone was about to end it, Yu intervenes and convinces Kyoya that it is pointless if the opponent isn't fighting back. Later he, Tithi and Kyoya go to the Mayan ruins where Nemesis is being revived and there Yu battles alongside King and Masamune and together they defeat the Nemesis bladers, Keyser and Herschel. They then head on ahead and there Yu witnesses Proto Nemesis, Zeus's barrier and the birth of Diablo Nemesis. Beyblade *Flame Libra T125ES: Yu's primary Beyblade in the Metal Saga It is a Stamina Type Beyblade with incredible endurance and impressive speed and attack power. Its Spin Track and Performance Tip allow it to spin for an incredibly long amount of time while maintaining balance, and can allow it to change direction easily. Libra's most unique ability is it's power to produce sonic vibrations which Yu uses for various purposes. Special Moves *[[Sonic Wave|'Sonic Wave']]: Libra channels sonic vibrations in multiple waves to attack the opponent. On contact it disrupts the target's balance and drains it's stamina. *'Sonic Shield': Libra covers itself in sonic vibrations to counter the attacks of an incoming Beyblade. It is a powerful enough shield to fend off attack type special moves such as that of Pegasus' Star-blast Attack. *'Sonic Buster': Libra erupts with Sonic Vibrations causing the ground around it to turn to sand and trap it's opponents, causing them to lose stamina and sink into the ground. *'Inferno Blast' : Libra produces a huge blast of sonic vibrations that draws opposing beys towards it. A Bey caught in the blast would lose stamina and eventually stop spinning. In Metal Masters, it is revealed that Yu is able to modify the frequency of the blast as well, causing it to change color. It was Yu's strongest special move in Metal Fusion and Metal Masters . *'Final Inferno Blast': Libra produces a blast of vibrations similar to the Inferno Blast, but much stronger as a result of Yu's training. It was Yu's strongest move, and allowed it to break through Nemesis' force-field. Beybattles Trivia *Yu Tendo's name means "Wandering Child of the Gods" from the Kanji of his name: Child of the Gods or Cherubim 天童 (Tendou) and Wander 遊 (Yuu). *Yu only appears to have two close friends who he doesn't give nicknames at any time to: Madoka and Tsubasa. *Both Yu and his Beyblade have their names related to number 10. Yu's (Yuu's) name means "Ten" in Japanese. His Beyblade is Libra. Libra is the 10th sign in the horoscope. *He is the only Blader on Team Gangan Galaxy (excluding Ryuga) to not be seen in Beyblade: Shogun Steel. *He is the only member of GanGan Galaxy to not use a String Launcher. He uses a Ripcord Launcher. Gallery Category:Male Category:Former Villains Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Dark Nebula Category:Team GanGan Galaxy